


Curves

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Olivia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Negan finally gets the girl (that is, Rick) but not before he sticks his foot in his mouth, as usual. Possible spoilers up to around 165 - just a very general scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, Negan really has a problem with boundary's in this. So...oops. Takes place long after Andrea is gone, some time in the future. Honestly, I laugh every time I re-read this.

 

"It wasn't a fucking cake walk in there you know. Fucking _Olivia_ always giving me what for, like she's the fucking pope with a golden dong or something."

Rick regrets bringing mention of the prison cell up. He wants to roll his eyes but resists the childish urge. He makes his face stony instead, telegraphing the fact he's deliberately blocking Negan out. He doesn't know when it came to this. When the man stopped being a deathly figure appearing in Rick's worst nightmares to the sheer annoyance he's making of himself now, carefully scrubbing any appearance of being threatening out. In retrospect, it's obvious he started doing it for Rick's benefit. Now, Rick suspects, he does it for sheer self satisfaction.

"Fucking Olivia." Negan whistles, laughs, "Big soft, titt-"

Rick's eyes cut sharply to his, warning him not to finish that sentence.

"Oh I get it." Negan says, energetically. And how is the man always energetic? Rick feels like he's going to fall over any minute. "Jealous Rick?"

He winks lewdly and Rick has to keep his breath from hissing out his teeth. They continue the long hike home. The run hasn't even gone that well, they'd lost a car, but Negan is practically buzzing.

"You ever bigger like that before?" Negan asks, without malice, only simple curiosity. His eyes drag down Rick's body in a way that grates on Rick, makes him flush.

He doesn't answer, it's the principle of the thing. It's a completely inappropriate question.

"Can just imagine you Rick." Negan says and his voice sinks lower, a whisper between them. "so soft and fleshy, bet you'd even have man ti -"

And Rick cuts him off there, because really.

"That's a degrading way to speak. I'm sure Olivia wouldn't appreciate it."

"What's wrong with a little fat appreciation? Nothing Rick. Let me tell you, I'm not being sarcastic, I fucking love it."

"Well, great. Maybe Olivia can fit you in somewhere between her many dates."

"Hell fucking no. That ship has sailed all the way to the fucking New World."

Rick shakes his head in exasperation, has to stop and catch his breath. Negan's hand is at his elbow guiding him down to sit on a log before Rick can even protest.

"Tired, baby?" Negan asks and Rick just sighs.

"And what's wrong with Olivia?" Rick asks. Reluctantly, Rick can recognize how charming Negan is. How handsome the quirk of his mouth, dark eyes and strong shoulders. If he really wanted to, Rick's sure he can win Olivia over.

"She implied I had a tiny dick. Which I fucking do not. Not that it's too fucking big that you should be scared of it!" Negan rushes to assure him, strangely. "Like of course it would fit. I'm just saying - of course - that a relationship can't survive after that."

"Negan." Rick says slowly, because is Negan really going where Rick thinks he is with this?

Apparently he is, because without further ado he delves into a filthy monologue.

"Bet you'd like it so fucking hard Rick. Moan so sweetly. Holy fuck, one of the hottest of my prison memories is your fucking face when I said I could fist you if I wanted. You want that Rick, want me to fucking punch your balloon knot?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rick asks, cheeks hot, pushes Negan's hand away from where it's coming to try and cradle his face.

"Yeah, fuck, I know. Too far?"

"Stop it."

"Aw Rick come on." Negan whines. Rick snaps back up to his feet. "I'd finger you open first - "

"You have a tiny dick." Rick says, just to put a stop to the madness. Negan rarely violates his own rules. Maybe now Rick can get some peace and some time to get the flush off his face. Negan just looks irrationally pleased for a man that's been told he has a tiny dick.

"Now don't be so quick to judge sweetheart, you haven't even seen it."

"I sponge bathed you." Rick says. Because he did, kind of, in those early days. Back when the girls didn't give Negan a bucket shower because no one knew how dangerous he was.

"Yeah well you didn't see it up close." Negan rumbles, stares at Rick's neck. "Even your fucking neck is blushing Rick."

Rick really has nothing to say, to any of this. 

"Aw fuck, you're sweet." Negan continues, "your silly little glare. And you're so fucking tiny. Not actually sure my dick would fit - "

Rick turns to leave but Negan presses a hand into his shoulder, and it's soft and warm.

"Sorry, I just..."

Rick shrugs the hand off but he doesn't leave, doesn't turn around.

"You _are_ really fucking sweet. I'm not good with words Rick, not real ones. You're...my fucking sunshine. My only sunshine."

Rick turns around then. He's stunned at the sheer audacity of Negan's weak nursery rhyme pick up line but the words die in his throat. Negan is stone cold serious, mouth set in a tight firm line. Rick wants to smooth that furrowed brow out but he's never been good at admitting - at vocalizing - 

and it's okay because Negan gently tugs him in, positions him under his arm. Rick huffs at the manhandling. Negan just laughs softly and kisses the back of his neck. Walks them forward.

"We'll go slow, and if you need me to carry you just say - don't be a fucking hero Rick."

 

 

 


End file.
